First Kiss
by NotGivingUp
Summary: Carlos and Logan head to a coffee shop to bring their date to an end, but how will a cup of hot chocolate and whip cream change their relationship? CARGAN FLUFF!


**Okay bros and bro-etts, guess who got there first boyfriend this week? That's right, this author! :D So, yeah, I just got back from our second date about an hour ago, and so this story was born!**

**Onto the Cargan fluff!**

* * *

><p>Carlos opened the door to the coffee. When he looked at his date, he was confused as to why he was just standing there. "Are you coming?" He asked.<p>

Logan blinked. "Oh, yeah, I just kind of forgot what warmth felt like, so I'm scared to feel it again." Logan smiled at the end of the end. All the butterflies in his stomach were fluttering around like crazy, and he was actually still nervous, even though they were already an hour 'n' half minutes into the date.

Carlos chuckled at his date, which would've made Logan blush, had his cheek not have been already red from walking in the cold Minnesota air. "Come on, I'm freezing and craving coffee."

"I have a feeling I shouldn't be letting you get coffee." Logan chuckled as he walked in, Carlos following _very _closely behind.

"Don't worry, caffeine doesn't affect me." Carlos chuckled, and Logan's butterflies swarmed up to his heart, making it beat rapidly in panic. _Stupid butterflies_. He thought.

"You've probably built an immune system to it." Logan chuckled back and the two walked up to the counter.

"Probably. What do you want?" Carlos asked.

"Ummm hot chocolate. I don't like coffee." Logan responded, flinching inwardly at the look the man at the counter gave them.

Carlos nodded. "I knew that." He looked at the guy at the counter, noticed his bad look, and grabbed Logan's hand, intertwining their fingers. Logan felt his hand start to tingle painfully from the sudden warmth, but his smile just widened even more. "One hot chocolate, extra whip cream, and peppermint mocha."(1)

The guy yelled the order to the other workers and Carlos and Logan walked over to a table, one that wasn't far away but was hidden from the prying eyes of the workers.

"How'd you know I like extra whip cream?" Logan asked, knowing he no longer had a reason for the redness of his cheeks.

Carlos shrugged. "Everybody likes extra whip cream. Unless you don't."

Logan nodded, a small smile forming on his face. "Very true, you can't like it if you don't."

Carlos smiled, a small laugh leaving the back of his throat. "That is the logic I live by."

Logan laughed. "That logic will get you killed one day."

Carlos grabbed Logan's hand, his smile turning shy. "Well, I'll die happy."

Logan's blushed darkened, and before he could reply a voice yelled, "Hot chocolate and pep mocha!"

"Be right back." Carlos said, squeezing Logan's hand gently and standing up to go retrieve their drinks.

Logan sighed and dropped his head, letting it smack against the brown wood table. He sighed dramatically before sitting back up, shaking his head, and fixing his hair.

"One hot chocolate for one pretty boy." He heard Carlos say behind him.

"I'm not pretty. James is pretty. I'm nerdy. Anyway, thanks." Logan said reaching out and taking his drink. He nearly dropped it as he felt the heat of the paper cup. "Yikes!" He yelped, pretty much throwing it onto the table.

"It's hot." Carlos chuckled. "And yeah, you're a nerdy. But you're a very cute nerd." With that he sat back down in his chair and took Logan's hand.

"Thanks." Logan said taking the lid off his cup and watching the steam come out. He stared, momentarily memorized by the free flying wisps, before looking back at Carlos.

"So, how are liking the date?" Carlos asked. Logan looked at him and he could see a hint of fear in his coffee brown eyes.

"I'm liking it very much." Logan replied, giving Carlos' hand a squeeze. "I'm pretty sure James and Kendall are going to kill me if I rave about how cute you are one more time."

Carlos' eye widened. "You think I'm cute?"

Logan rolled his eyes. The boy sure could give a compliment, but he could never accept one. "Yes 'Los, I think you are very cute. And your eyes match your coffee."

"And your eyes match your chocolate."(2) Carlos replied, taking a drink of his coffee.

Logan looked down at his drink, and fearing to burn his hand, leaned down and took a sip without lifting it off the table.

When he looked up, Carlos had a large, goofy grin on his face. "What?" Logan asked.

"You look like a puppy when you do that." Carlos said, and he stood up.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

Carlos moved his chair over, so he was sitting almost right next to Logan. With one hand still holding Logan's on the table, Carlos grabbed the other hand which was resting on Logan's knee. "You have whip cream on your face." Carlos replied, leaning in.

Logan barely had time to let out a squeak before Carlos' lips were on his. It was kind of awkward for a second, Logan still tense and panicked, but once he relaxed it was magical. No, t didn't send an electric shock through him, like he had read in stories, but it did make his lips tingle, like itty-bitty shocks. He could taste the peppermint mocha on Carlos' lips. And before Logan could relish anything else, Carlos pulled away.

"Did you get it?" Logan asked, partially out of breath, his lips still tingling slightly.

"Yeah." Carlos replied and moved his seat slightly, releasing the hand resting on Logan's knee.

Silence engulfs the two for a few minutes, until Logan says, "Let me try your coffee."

Carlos smiles and hands him his cup. Logan took a sip, the warm peppermint taste dancing across his tongue. He wipes his mouth gently and says, "Maybe I do like coffee."

Carlos chuckled and took his coffee back. "Then I'll remember to buy you your own next time we come."

Logan smiled and nodded, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. He looked at the clock on the wall of the coffee shop and sighed. "We better head back. Kendall and James are alone at my house and they've probably figured out how to get onto my facebook, and your mom will be picking you up at 10:30."

Carlos groaned. "Ugh, why can't time just last forever?"

Logan looked at Carlos. "I have no response."

Carlos gave him a confused look before shrugging and following his date back out into the cold Minnesota air. Logan shivered as soon as they walked out. He wasn't sure how Carlos convinced his mom to let them walk to their date locations, but it _was_ Carlos.

Carlos wrapped around Logan's waist, pulling him close. Logan looked at him and smiled, earning a smile back. That was all the conversation needed before the two headed towards Logan's house.

As they walked up the steps to Logan's house, Logan sighed sadly. Even though time did last forever, he wished the time he had with Carlos would. "I had a lot of fun." Logan said.

"Yeah, me too." Carlos replied. The two stared at each other for a second. "I feel like I'm in one of those teen romance movies."

Logan laughed and nodded. "Same here."

Carlos laughed again. "Kiss me and I'll leave." He said with a smirk.

Logan's eyebrows rose. "And if I don't, you won't?"

Carlos shook his head. "No, I'll still leave; you'll just get a kiss before I do."

Logan shrugged. "Very logical." He smiled and leaned forward, Carlos meeting him half way. It was a quick peck, because before it could get any farther they heard a car horn honk.

Logan jumped back in surprised, ultimately toppling off the side of the small step, landing behind the snow covered pushes. "Well…moment's gone!" He called.

"You got that right." Carlos replied, reaching his hand out for the smaller boy. Logan. When Logan was firmly back on the step, Carlos looked at the car parked in front of the house, yelling, "Really? You _had _to honk?"

Logan chuckled and tapped Carlos on the shoulder. Carlos faced Logan again and Logan held out his arms. Carlos smiled softly and pulled him into a hug. "We will continue this tomorrow. Meet me behind the elementary school tomorrow at noon." Logan whispered, earning a quick nod from Carlos.

The two pulled away, and with one last wave, Carlos head off towards his car, sending him mom random hand signals.

Logan laughed and shook his head. He turned and walked inside the house, glad his parents were out of the house. "Best night ever!"

* * *

><p><strong>1: I know nothing about coffee; I had to go to Starbucks(dot)com to even get that coffee. I don't even know if it is a coffee…<strong>

**2: I always say that Carlos has coffee brown eyes, and Logan has chocolate brown eyes.**

**Wow, it's already 4:30 a.m... First slash, only second story ever. I think it turned out pretty good though, Carlos may be a little OOC, but I think he can be calm when he wants to be.**

**Okay, so I write basically all Logan slashes (meaning Cargan, Kogan, Jagan) so if you guys like my writing, I take request. I do anything, except M rated, and I like to stick to Logan (and person) or James (and person) centric, because I suck at writing Carlos or Kendall centric.**

**Yep, reviews are very well appreciated, as are request. You know how to send them.**


End file.
